


The Hot Neighbor

by kcjonfire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcjonfire/pseuds/kcjonfire
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki would like to graduate from "watching you from afar in a hopefully non-creepy manner" to "getting to know you and maybe go on a date" with Victor Nikiforov. Only issue is that Yuuri can't seem to keep it together whenever he's in the presence of the hot neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since the 2000's when I was obsessed with Yu Yu Hakusho. Yuri on Ice has pulled me back into fangirl mode. XD

Yuuri Katsuki was absolutely pathetic. 

He thought this of himself as his eyes opened on Sunday morning without the aid of his alarm. Slipping out of his room quietly, Yuuri padded to the living room window and peeked through the curtains. 

It was a little after six in the morning. Normally, Yuuri did not even get out of bed for another three hours. 

The door to the apartment complex across the street opened and a brown poodle bounded out tugging its owner along. 

“Slow down, Makkachin! You’re in a hurry today.” The poodle’s owner shook his head as he slipped on gloves. 

“Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered to himself as he stared at the silver-haired man, fully aware of how creepy this was but couldn’t help ogling. 

Every morning Victor took Makkachin out for a quick walk around the block. Then, the man headed out for the day and took a longer walk in the evening when he got home. The fact that Yuuri knew what times was not something he was proud of. 

“Didn’t know my roommate was such a stalker,” a playful voice teased from the kitchen. 

Yuuri dropped the curtain and turned around, face growing hot. “I-I’m not!” 

Phichit poured himself a bowl of cereal and chewed thoughtfully before saying, “No? Then why don’t you just go talk to him?”

In answer, Yuuri grabbed some bread and made a show of putting two slices into the toaster which didn’t take nearly as long as he thought. He exhaled and leaned against the counter. “I’ve tried, Phichit. Multiple times. I’m just that awful at social interaction.” 

And he was. Yuuri Katsuki was twenty-four years old and was acting like a teenager with a first crush. The few times he’d walked past Victor, Yuuri couldn’t even look at the other man’s face without blushing furiously. Another time Victor had greeted him good morning in passing and Yuuri only managed to respond a few minutes after Victor had walked away. 

Phichit poured himself another bowl while Yuuri spread jam on his toast. Phichit and Yuuri had been roommates for a year, but they’d been friends for much longer. Any advice Phichit gave, Yuuri would consider seriously. 

“How about you start running in the morning? You’ve said that you wanted to get back into shape. You don’t even need to talk to him. Just jog around the block a few times and establish a routine. Then you could start with a smile or a hello. Nothing too complicated. What do you think?” Phichit asked as he scooped a large spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth, grinning as if he had just given the perfect solution. 

“Uh, I don’t know…” Yuuri started, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s also low risk! Come on, I’m sure you’re getting tired of staring out the window every morning. What if one of our friends sleep over and see your habit?” Phichit waggled his eyebrows. 

Phichit had a point. Yuuri had to face this crush of his or get over it. Either way, he needed to do something about it. Running in the morning wouldn’t be too bad. 

“All right, Phichit. I’m gunna do it! Starting tomorrow!” Yuuri proclaimed as he raised a fist in the air. 

What’s the worst thing that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter earlier than planned. Five hours of sleep and waking up at 5:00am apparently is good for the creative juices.

As it turned out, a lot could go wrong apparently. 

Yuuri thought it’d be too weird if he just happened to step outside the same time as Victor every morning. Even though Phichit had assured him that wasn't going to be the case, Yuuri still felt like he should head out before Victor did. To, you know, establish that Yuuri wasn't totally exercising for a chance to interact with his crush. 

Running around the block made Yuuri realize that he was very out of shape. It didn't help that plenty of people seemed to run outside at six in the morning. None of whom seemed to have any trouble outpacing Yuuri. There was one teenager with blond hair who glared at him along the way. 

More winded than anticipated, Yuuri came back to the front of his apartment only to see Victor already at the end of the street with Makkachin. 

"Oh damn it," Yuuri muttered as tried to pick up his pace despite the slight pain starting to form in his side. He didn't need to talk to Victor, just pass in front of the other man's line of vision. Yuuri could do that. 

Panting, Yuuri was halfway to Victor when a stab in his side forced him to stop completely. He doubled over, trying to take deep breaths. Why was he doing this again? Oh right, he somehow lost his voice and reasoning when it came to Victor Nikiforov. 

"Ugh," Yuuri groaned. He glanced up to see Victor and Makkachin cross the street and turn around the corner. It'd take them about fifteen minutes to come back. Yuuri could pull himself together by then. 

"Hey, loser. You're in my way." A voice with a slight accent sliced through the morning air. 

Yuuri blinked at the young man who had glared at him on his first trip around the block. Without thinking, Yuuri had started stretching on the street taking up most of the sidewalk. He got up and pressed himself against the building, getting out of the way. "S-sorry!" 

"Idiots," the boy muttered as he jogged by with one last glare. 

This was not going as well as he'd hoped. Yuuri was a sweaty mess and all he wanted to do was go back inside his apartment, take a shower, and then lie in bed until it was time to go to his classes on campus. Why on earth had he thought this would be a good idea? 

If anything, this was a sign for Yuuri to give up. Clearly. 

But an image of Victor's smiling face popped into his head. Yuuri couldn't remember when he had first noticed the charismatic man. He just noticed the number of times Victor seemed to be in the same places as Yuuri. From the grocery store, to the laundromat, and the coffee shop he'd study at. Yuuri saw the way people's attention were drawn to the man's warm personality and how effortlessly he seemed to handle any social interaction. 

At first, Yuuri thought it was just admiration. He envied the way Victor could charm complete strangers. He'd witnessed Victor diffuse charged situations between customer and cashier many times, almost as if he were oblivious to the rising tempers. 

Yuuri stuttered when he got nervous. The words jumbled in his brain and he couldn't get full sentences out properly. Any hint of large crowds made his anxiety skyrocket. 

But that didn't mean Yuuri wasn't trying to change. He'd been going to a therapy group on campus for people with anxiety. Not to mention, he had tried to go out more with Phichit to parties and events. 

"I'm not a loser," Yuuri growled to himself. Determination coursed through his body. Yuuri balled his hands into fists and started jogging in the opposite direction. 

He could do this. Just make eye contact, say hello, and keep jogging. He repeated these instructions to himself multiple times like a mantra. 

When a familiar silver-haired figure and a brown poodle appeared, Yuuri's heart stopped. But he pushed through the urge to turn around and run. He could do this! 

Only a few feet away now, Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way his heart kept beating out of control. 

_ Make eye contact. _

Yuuri found himself arrested by the brilliant blue eyes, before immediately glancing down at the heart-shaped lips, and then back to up again. 

_ Say hello.  _

"HELLO!" Yuuri bellowed, surprised by how loud his own voice sounded. Victor's eyes widened for a moment and he stopped, clearly stunned by this greeting.

_ Keep jogging.  _

Yuuri raced back to his apartment as fast as he could. He had barely shut the door behind him, before falling to the ground in a heap of nerves. 

Click!

Phichit stood over him with his phone out. His roommate grinned and held up one thumb. "Success?" 

Yuuri warily raised his own thumb, embarrassed but proud. "Success!" 

Well, he had basically shouted at Victor but it was still something. Baby steps. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! <3

Yuuri Katsuki greeted Victor every morning, each time his voice decreasing in volume until it reached a normal pitch.

Of course, Yuuri still ran like hell after he said hello to avoid any further awkward exchange.

One week had passed this way. Yuuri had just come back from his run and sank down onto the sofa, wondering how it was possible for his heart to be racing this much. He chalked it up to the running and not at all about Victor's smile aimed directly at him.

The sofa dipped as Phichit sat down next to him with his usual bowl of fruit loops. "So when is your date?" his friend asked with a sly grin.

Surprise flooded Yuuri's body. He jerked his head to stare at Phichit. "What date?!"

Phichit scoffed. "Oh come on, Yuuri. I'm your best friend! You can tell me all the details." Then as if realizing how his last sentence sounded, Phichit blushed and shook his head. "I mean not all the details. I respect your privacy. But at least let me know where you two are going to go!"

"There's not going to be a date," Yuuri said softly.

Phichit's spoon clattered against his bowl. "Why not?! I'm sure he wants to. Did you ask him?"

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Well, not really."

"Hm, I suppose it is pretty hard to just ask Victor flat out. You could always slip it in your conversation. What do you two talk about?" Phichit asked as he tapped his chin, ready to brainstorm and get his friend a date with the hot neighbor.

"I haven't really talked to him....yet," Yuuri mumbled.

Phichit sat there blinking. "But you always look so happy after your run. I thought you two were hitting it off."

Yuuri buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "I know! I can't bring myself to say anything more than hello. It's pathetic. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just can't think straight when I'm in front of Victor. At this rate, I'll be able to say a whole sentence to him next year."

Ugh, this was so awful. Why couldn't he be cool and suave? Or at least, normal?! There were middle school kids who didn't have this much trouble asking out their crushes to the movies. Yet here he was, Yuuri Katsuki, college student and unable to even look into his crush's eyes.

A gentle hand patted his back. "It's okay, Yuuri! I'm sure if you practice a few lines, then it'll be easier. How about we spend some time before classes start?"

God bless Phichit. If his friend ever needed help getting a date, Yuuri would do whatever he could.

Feeling encouraged, Yuuri shook off the doubt that clouded his mind. He exhaled slowly and stood up. "You're right. I'm ready!"

 

#

 

Phichit and Yuuri practiced key conversation phrases for an hour before they had to break for school. Throughout the entire day, Yuuri had been running the lines in his mind and wondering if he'd be able to speak them out loud without flubbing.

By the time Yuuri went grocery shopping that evening, he felt a little more confident to face Victor tomorrow. He grabbed a basket and started to browse through the store while giving himself a mini-pep talk.

The worst case scenario that could happen was Victor would reject him. It would suck. A lot. Yuuri would probably need to eat katsudon bowls everyday to eat his feelings away. But then he'd know where he stood with Victor and maybe, Yuuri's brain could actually focus on other important things without random images of a charismatic silver-haired blue-eyed idol popping into his head.

Even though he'd only started running for a week, Yuuri's body felt a better with the exercise. He'd been making pretty bad food choices and ordering too much take out. Now that Yuuri was regularly running, he was determined to get all the benefits including eating healthier.

The product section was mostly empty save for a few shoppers. Yuuri started to grab a variety of vegetables for a salad. His mind mentally ticked off items wondering if he'd get bored of eating healthy.

While standing in front of the apples section, Yuuri sent a text to Phichit if his roommate needed anything from the store. He was so absorbed in trying to figure out where to go next that he didn't notice the person standing next to him.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I grab those mcintosh apples in front of you?" a familiar voice with a slight accent asked.

To his credit, Yuuri did not immediately freak out and run. His entire body stiffened when Yuuri recognized Victor Nikiforov standing there waiting for a response.

"Uh...." Yuuri started intelligently as Victor waved the empty plastic bag like a flag.

He wasn't ready. Not today! It was supposed to happen tomorrow.

Wordlessly, Yuuri just stepped back. He had been mentally preparing himself to work up the courage to say everything he practiced with Phichit for tomorrow. Now, Yuuri couldn't even remember what he had planned. Gripping his shopping basket tightly, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Will you be running tomorrow as well?" Victor asked as he started to inspect a few apples before putting them in his bag.

Surprised that he was being addressed, Yuuri almost didn't answer the question. "Y-yes! I will be!"

Victor shot him one of those killer heart-shaped smiles. "That's great! I'm amazed that you've been coming out everyday to run so early. Most people start off slow and gradually work their way up to a daily schedule. What made you want to start?"

Still in shock that Victor was talking to him so casually, Yuuri took a few seconds to process the second question. When he did, Yuuri's brain tried to come up with anything but the truth. _I started running because I wanted to meet you._ He wasn't good at lying so he went for another sort-of truth.

"I wanted to get back into shape," Yuuri said and realized that was one of the lines he'd practiced with Phichit. His roommate had planned for as many possible lines of questions and conversation points. He really was going to owe Phichit a free meal or a fancy gift.

Yuuri was still nervous being so close to Victor. Nervous that he'd look like a weirdo or say something that would completely drive Victor away. Recognizing the anxious thoughts for what they were, Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled. He could do this. It was just talking.

"I've been so busy with school and work that I wanted something to work out the stress. Running outside was the cheapest and easiest option," Yuuri managed to say with a genuine laugh of his own. The dizzying thoughts of doom had died down and did not threaten derailing this conversation.

"Ah, yes. Very smart of you to do so." Victor dropped one last apple into his bag and tied a knot. He turned to go and said, "See you tomorrow then!"

"R-right! I'll see you tomorrow," Yuuri said completely amazed that he'd managed to talk to Victor without running off. As he began to celebrate in his mind, Yuuri realized he hadn't formally introduced himself.

"My name's Yuuri Katsuki by the way!" he shouted not caring about the other customers who probably were staring.

Victor paused and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. A strange look crossed his face before he shrugged. "Victor Nikiforov. Makkachin and I will be waiting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to marathon Yuri on Ice. I can't tell if I'm writing them too OOC. A lot of it is me recalling their personalities from the anime. >_>

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I'm writing this as inspiration strikes me. Hopefully, this means I can write faster. Anyways, hope you liked!


End file.
